


Painful Reminder

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Begging, Blood, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hospital Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POC Harry Potter, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but not by anyone in the story, pushing the boundary of what is healthy and safe, unethical medical practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: It had been years since Draco had thought back to anything dealing with the war. He became a healer, hid his dark mark, and everything was normal. Potter coming into his life made him realize that nothing about Draco Malfoy was ever actually normal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created in retaliation for one of my friends reading my most recent wolfstar fic and saying they expected it to be kinkier. This is probably the kinkiest fic I've ever written.

After the war had ended and the trial was over, Draco Malfoy was content in not having to see Potter ever again. He went on to study the medical practice and eventually became a full-on healer. He'd learned a powerful concealment charm and a notice-me-not so that the dark mark wasn't visible. Now, three years later, he was at the top of his field, but of course, Potter had to ruin that for him. 

Draco walked into the office when he was informed that he had someone in a room waiting for him. "My shift is almost over." He mentioned, trying not to sound like he was whining. 

"Just this one person," his partner, Pansy explained. She joined him in learning to become a Healer as well. "Then you can get out of here." She gave a wicked smile that was more of character for her than anything else she had done since their seventh year. "I hear that he's a special case." 

He was about to give her a few choice words when Haley Abernathy- head healer- walked in. "Healer Malfoy, Can you take the case?" He knew that it wasn't a question, it was a demand. He didn't dare question her, lest he gets written up.

"Yes, Healer Abernathy." He seethed, snatching the file from her. As he walked to the room on the file, he looked it over. A curse wound, which he seemed to be the expert in. He rolled his eyes. The strange thing was that there was no name. Usually, it was right at the top of the paper, along with their age, allergies and blood type. This time, it was just blank. 

The curse itself seemed extensive enough; it was designed to keep a wound open so that the victim would bleed to death, but if cut off fast enough, it could just be forced to be in one spot, like an arm or leg. Merlin forbids it actually be cut off at the torso because it could make its way inside the body then there's no way to stop it. When he walked in, still looking at the chart, he began his speech of, "Hello, I'll be attending to you today. My name is Healer-"

"Malfoy?" He jumped slightly upon hearing his name. Looking up, his surprise was quickly dwindled by the overbearing irritation. His hair was still as much an unruly mess, but his skin looked slightly pale compared to its usual dark tone. His emerald green eyes still held the look that took Draco's breath away. It was like he was looking into Draco's soul with how sharp they were. The only thing really different was how well built he was. He bulked up well in the years, filling out his Auror robes in a way that made Malfoy's mouth water. His crimson red robes were cut off on his right arm, which had fresh cuts circling his flesh like a grotesque snake. From what Draco was seeing, every few minutes the wound would bleed again, in the path circling his arm and he would tense. This time, he let his head fall to the pillow he was sitting against. His face was darker around his cheeks and his knees were raised to his chest as he winced. 

"Potter? What are you doing here?" He looked up with a scathing look before his eyes flicked to the wound wrapping around his own arm. "Right." He felt himself getting warm from embarrassment. Of course, he would be here at a hospital so he could get help. Shaking himself, he walked closer, looking at the wound. Pulling up a chair, he looked it over. "How did this happen?"

With his other hand, Potter made some kind of vague motion. "The fucking Neo-Death Eater was attacking people, so I jumped in the way."

"That's the least logical thing to do." He mentioned, feeling Potter's eyes scowling at him. 

"It was either that or let this," he pointed to his arm, "Happen to a child." Draco kept his eyes on the wound, feeling foolish. He said something stupid and it was like their First year all over again. "Can remove this? It's kind of a problem." Draco watched as something that looked black went along the line of his wound, making it bleed again and Potter tensed as his head snapped back to the bed again, his cheeks turning a defined shade of pink. It was like there was something alive inside of his arm running through his arm. 

"Did you hear the curse that was being performed?"

"No, or else I would know the counter curse." Draco rolled his eyes, looking at the wound still. 

"Have you tried to use any other counter curses to try and stop it?"

"No, I just assumed I couldn't do anything and came here." Draco's fingers tightened with anger. He never had this problem before, but Potter just got under his skin. It was too late that he let go, though, because his hands were around the wounded arm, thumbs pressing into the wound. 

Potter's eyes widened as he tensed, his mouth falling open as a strange sound fell out of him. Before Draco could process what that sound was, Potter pulled away, body raised in defence. Draco just hurt a patient. "Shit. Potter, I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know-" He put his hands in his hair, no doubt making a mess of it. He took a few deep breaths, trying t calm himself before turning to Potter, whose eyes were glassy as he held his hand to his chest spreading blood on his robes. "Can I just do this without the comments? I want to get out of here and I'm sure you don't like having your arm mutilated every few seconds." Potter held out his arm as Draco walked closer, but he kept his legs to his chest. He was almost acting like a frightened child. "Thank you." He pulled out his wand, trying a few counter curses but nothing seemed to work. When he noticed that Potter was paling, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a potion. 

"What's this?"

"A blood Replenishing Potion. You're losing a lot of blood."

"Right." He took it with a shaking hand and drank it, the colour filling his cheeks again. Draco went back to trying everything he could think of. When nothing seemed to be working, he let out a frustrated sigh. Potter shifted and Draco gained an eyeful of what caused him to understand at once why he was trying to keep his knees to his chest. 

"This may hurt," he warned, and Potter looked away. He pressed a thumb carefully to the wound and Potter's fist tensed and his face turned red. Realization dawned on Draco nearly instantly. "I'm going to be completely professional about this, Potter." This gained the attention of the attention of the other male, "Are you hard?" He reacted faster than Draco could process, jumping away from the bed and standing, pulling out his wand. Draco raised his hands to show that he wasn't armed and stood. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's a biological reaction. It may even be caused by the curse. I don't know that."

Potter raised his wand and Draco tensed, but all he did was point it at the door, which made it slam. He heard the door lock and realized that he was stuck in a room with Potter. "You-" His eyes were scanning the room as if trying to make sure he wasn't in danger, "You will tell no one about this."

"doctor-patient confidentiality. I'm legally not allowed to tell anyone. And if I do, who would believe me?" That didn't placate him, but he relaxed his shoulders slightly. 

"Just... can you fix this so I can go home?"

"I have an idea of what it is now, so I think I can."

"So what is it?"

"First, I have to know. Is it the curse that's making you like that or not?" It took a moment of Potter being pink in the cheeks before he shook his head, almost too short for Draco to see it. "Okay, so I believe it may be a bloodletting curse, for which, you'll need a potion and a spell to fix." Draco made a stupid move by turning his back to Potter. He hoped that he had enough Gryffindor in him not to attack from behind. He grabbed the right potion, then turned, instructing Potter to sit. When Potter drank the potion. Draco did the incantation and the blood stopped flowing in its tracks. "You'll need to stay here for a while so that the wound can be healed." He nodded stiffly, knees to his chest, not looking anywhere but the bed. "How long has it been like that?" Draco asked, pushing his luck.

"Like what?"

"Masochism?" Potter turned a bright pink colour, eyes snapping to looking at the window opposite of where Draco was. "It's not anything to be ashamed of. I've dealt with this before." He lied. 

"Have you?"

"Sure. I've been working here for a year and a half. You learn a lot about a person when they're bloody or broken or have things where they shouldn't be." Potter turned even darker at that, keeping his eyes anywhere but Draco. To keep his hands busy, Draco began to wrap a bandage around the wound, though it wasn't necessary. The bandage was only there for wounds that were cursed not to heal. It was enchanted to numb the pain while it was on. Of course, it was spell activated, but Potter didn't know that. Making conversation- he didn't know why he didn't want to just leave- Draco asked, "So how are you and the female weasel?"

Potter tensed for a moment, then looked down. "We broke up. She's with some Hufflepuff ponce now." 

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself. Potter looked up as if the heavens could give him the proper answer. 

"Similar interest."

"Wouldn't that be a reason to stay together?"

"Similar interest in people." It all made perfect sense. The anger, the suspicion, the stalking, saving him, defending him. It was all his own confused way to work through his feelings. Or maybe it wasn't. Potter did believe that he was a death eater when no one else did. 

"You're bent." It wasn't a question. Draco knew the answer. "I would never have suspected," Draco tried, his voice high, "I mean, with how much the Weaslet was all over you and you her."

Potter shifted, looking quite uncomfortable. "Can I go now?" He asked impatiently. Draco nodded, reaching out to help him stand. He had lost a lot of blood and the replenishing potion only did so much. 

"I could help you, you know?" Potter's head snapped up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Help with what?" He asked eyes squinted in suspicion. Draco just pretended he hadn't heard the other man.

"I mean if pain and humiliation really is a thing you like. I've had my fair share of kinks that people like." Potter flushed as he took Draco's hand as he stood. Draco took a deep breath. If he did something wrong, he could end up at the wrong end of Potters wand, or worse, fired for misconduct. 

Steeling himself, he bit his cheek to keep from smiling a he looked up at Potter's face. Draco put a hand on Potter's hip, his thumb making a lazy path up and down the clothed skin of his hip. "Malfoy what are you-" When he roughly pressed his thumb into the patch of skin at Potter's pelvis, the Auror nearly crumbled and threw his head back. While Potter pressed against the bed, Draco stepped forward, pressing his body against Potter. 

Draco could feel Potter's hard on pressing against his leg, so he pressed into it with his knee, sliding his thigh against it. Without warning, Potter grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss of clashing teeth and escaped moans. With both hands, Draco squeezed his hips as hard as he could and Potter started to rut against his thigh. 

Draco found himself shoving his hands into Potter's robes to dig his nails into the bare skin causing Potter to pull away and moan into the air. "Malfoy, I-I need-" Draco felt satisfaction knowing he had the power to bring the Boy-Who-Lived to this deprived state.

"What do you need?" Draco pushed his hips up against Potter as he reached up and scraped his nails hard against Potter, causing his eyes to roll back and his hips to falter. "Tell me what you want Potter."

"Fuck me. Jesus Merlin fuck."

"I don't think I should." Draco leaned down to Potter's neck, licking a stripe on the skin. He scraped his teeth against him and when he bit down roughly, Potter's hips snapped forward. 

Potter was reduced to mumbling incoherently, the only thing Draco could make out was him occasionally begging. "Please, please, please." Draco felt his erection pressing into Potter's hip. Draco pulled away, pulling Potter to the window sill. 

"If you want to stop, let me know." He ripped Potter's robes off revealing a round scar in the centre of his chest. He couldn't think about that now, as the only thing that he was really going to pay attention to was getting Potter out of his clothes, then getting inside of Potter. Before he actually had the chance to do much of anything past getting Potter down to his underclothes, Potter pushed back, dropping to his knees with a devious smile. Draco took off his shirt as Potter pushed the cloth of his pants down. 

Draco threw his head back as wet heat encased him. His hand found Potter's head and he looked down. Testing him, Draco pushed Potter's head down further, watching the man's eyes flutter closed. Gripping Potter's hair, he used it to force Potter to take him all in until a gagging noise made him pull back. 

He was taking in ragged breaths that made Draco's dick twitch, so he pushed Potter's head back down. He was amazed that Potter was so pliant under his hand. He shifted his hips up and all Potter did be brace his hand against the bed. Pulling Potter's hair tighter, he began to shift his hips forward and basked in the sounds that the other was making. He knew he was pushing it, but it became almost addicting to see what Potter would let him do. Draco began to push his hips harder, listening to Potter gagging on his dick. 

He pulled completely away, listening to Potter rake in breaths. "Up." He pulled Potter by the hair as he stood, eyes half-lidded and face flushed. Potter pressed against the window as Draco stripped his completely, shoving his hips up to gain better access. Draco barely pulled out of himself enough to lock the door and close the curtain just in case. He was about to summon something he could use as lube but then had an idea. "Open your mouth." When Potter obeyed, he felt his dick twitch again. He roughly shoved two fingers in, wiggling them around. Potter moaned, making a noise as he pulled them out. He didn't waste time lowering his hand to the tight entrance. 

Without waiting, he began to push his fingers in, watching Potter's face contorted in pleasure. Oh, if he could take a picture with his eyes... he could definitely invest in a pensieve just to watch this again. when he added a second finger, Potter tensed around him, his hands shooting to grab Draco's arms. "Do it. Just fuck me already." Draco grinned again. 

"You have to beg for it." He wrapped his legs around Draco, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed Draco in a way that made the Healer feel like he was being devoured. Teeth and tongue became part of the kiss; a carnal display that Draco had never seen before in anyone, let alone his childhood rival. 

"Please, Malfoy." His voice was rough and strained, probably from Draco using his mouth as a fuck toy. Potter pulled away, crystalline emerald eyes locked onto Draco's silvery ones. "Please fuck me, Draco." He felt heat rise in his cheeks at the use of his name. It sounded so foreign coming from Potter. He pulled Potter to the hospital bed and lined himself with Potter. Grabbing onto Potter's hips, he pushed forward slightly. Potter liking pain aside, it was really dangerous to push it without enough preparation. Not to mention that they weren't using proper lube, but rather basically just water. "Draco, please-" His hips jerked forward, pushing himself into the tight opening. A loud moan ripped it's way out of Potter's chest and he tensed. 

"You have to relax, or I won't be able to-" He groaned as Potter's insides fluttered around him, before relaxing. Slowly- achingly slow- he pushed in until his hips touched Potter's. It took a moment of Potter breathing heavy and gripping the sheets in his hands so tight that his knuckles were pale before he nodded. Draco pulled out slightly and pushed back in. He rotated his hips in small circles until they slowly started to get larger. Potter said something so he leaned down to hear it. 

"Harder." Draco pulled his hips out almost all the way, before shoving them in again. as soon as his hips touched Potters, he pulled out again. With rough, fluid motions, he fucked into Potter, listening to him moaning and gasping. He was rolling his hips as Draco pushed in. 

He reached down, but Draco snapped, "Hands off." So he shot his hands up, grabbing onto the railing of the bed. He grabbed Potter, stroking him roughly. He wanted it to last much longer, but he was still technically on his shift and the longer they did this, the more likely that someone would come in wondering where he was. 

He stroked Potter in time with his thrusts, making him writhe on the bed. With his other hand, he dug his nails into Harry's backside, causing his eyes to pop open as he arched his back, moaning out as he came, body twitching. Draco could only manage a few more thrusts before he was emptying himself inside of Potter with a groan, shifting his hips as he did. 

When he pulled out, Potter had his eyes closed and Draco watched as his come leaked out as his body shook. He grabbed his wand, cleaning up everything and helping dress Potter after putting himself away. He helped Potter stand, but it seemed his limbs weren't working correctly. He was shaking and couldn't stand straight. He walked with Potter all the way out to the street. Draco pulled out a card and the address of his flat. "If there are any..." He thought for a moment. What would the right word be? "Complications... feel free to contact me." Potter took it and apparated away. Draco walked back inside and signed out for the day gaining a look from his partner. "What?"

"I suppose it was a complicated matter, that patient." He took a slow breath. 

"Yea. It was a bloodletting curse that I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it."

"Is that why he was so shaken as he walked out?" She looked at him with a lecherous grin. 

"Blood loss." She snorted and turned around, so he signed out. 

"And I suppose those scratch marks are because of blood loss, too." He tensed as he looked at her. 

"How did you..." Her grin widened and he immediately knew that he had been played. "You are a foul, evil woman Pansy Parkinson." She laughed as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a sort of filler chapter for the next one.

Draco walked into his flat, putting his bag down by the door. All week he'd been swamped with patients and he was thankful that he was able to get into his house.the rest of the week he was stuck just transfiguring the lounge chair into a bed and taking sleeping shifts. 

When he walked into his room, to change out of his work clothes and jumped out of his wits when he saw someone sitting on his bed. "Jesus fuck, Potter. Why are you in my house?" He watched Potter. He wasn't wearing his robes, but rather a muggle T-shirt and tight-fitting pants. Even sitting down, Draco could tell that they shaped his body, hugging it tightly. 

"You gave me the address."

"For when I am here, you twat! How did you even get in?"

"Your wards are shit." Draco rolled his eyes, walking to the closet. "Why it so small? I'd expect you to have something more show-offy and stuck up." Draco rolled his eyes again, taking off his Healer's robes and tossing them where his ever growing pile of dirty clothes was. He knew he'd have to clean them eventually, but he was still getting used to living without house elves three years later. 

"It's small because I wanted it small." That was a lie. Draco had his eyes on a house that he wanted and made it all the way through the process of buying before they found out that he was an ex-death eater and turned him down. This was the last option after about ten different places and his landlord didn't care what he was as long as he paid his rent on time. "What do you want, anyway?"

"It's about... about that time in the hospital." Draco tensed, looking at Potter through the mirror on his dresser. 

"Don't tell me you regret it." He said, his voice only shaking slightly. 

"No!" He stood. "No, I don't. It's just..." Draco turned around and pressed his back the dresser. 

"You want to do it again?" Potter flushed when Draco looked at him. 

"That's what you gave me the card for wasn't it?" He sputtered, eyes darting around the room. Draco smiled, walking forward and putting his hand on Potter's face. His skin was velvet soft and plump. He'd always imagined touching Potter like this, but after the sixth year, he figured they were always destined to be at the other end of each other's wands. 

"We can, if you want, but I just came home from a 15-hour shift. I need sleep." Potter just blinked at him, looking more like an owl than a lion. 

"What- what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to leave?"

"If you swear not to hex me in my sleep, you can stay here." Potter gaped like a fish. Draco knew he that he wouldn't be hexed. It just wasn't like Potter at all. "Oh, Merlin, just lay down." As if the command held magic on its own, Potter laid down and stayed there, looking stiff. Draco laid next to him, putting his head on the pillow. 

When he woke up, he was hot and something heavy was over half of his body. He soon realized that he was stuck with his back against someone's chest and their arms were around him. Without moving the person he was with, he picked up his wand to check the time. it was mid-morning the next day. Did Potter just let him sleep? He had told the idiot that he only needed a few hours. He could smell Potter's bloody hair he was so close. Did Potter use Apple body wash? 

He slid himself out from under the lump of a human and began to get dressed. First and foremost, Draco needed a shower. He'd barely gotten home at all the whole week and even less time to shower, so he used a quick cleaning charm and went about his day. Now, he just needed a deep scrub from head to toe to get the grimy feeling off of him. 

Draco half expected Potter to walk in, but he had a relatively peaceful shower. With a towel wrapped around his hips. Potter seemed to be still asleep, but he was thrashing around like he was having a nightmare. Draco looked at the package that was on the floor. one of the rare times that he'd been home, he was able to pick one up, but he never had the time to use it. 

That would be a giant breach of personal space, though, wouldn't it? But then Potter groaned in his sleep and it sounded tortured and Draco made up his mind. Does it hurt someone to take a memory out of their head without their knowledge? Picking up a clear glass Phial, he held his breath as he leaned over Potter. Potter cried out for a moment but otherwise didn't stir. Looking closer, Draco noticed that he was covered in a cold sweat. Was he dreaming about the war? Draco did quite often, so it wouldn't be so strange. 

Carefully, he extracted the memory and Potter seemed to relax almost instantly. Putting it in the phial, he looked over the man in his bed. It was definitely the war, right? He was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was probably raised with the Muggles he was living with. He didn't know why he wouldn't be.

pulling on pants and dragging the Pensieve out of the room, Draco found the closest thing to privacy, which happened to be the bathroom. It was still stuffy from the shower, but Draco didn't quite care. 

Thanking anyone that was listening that everything came with instructions, he set up the Pensieve, putting the memory inside of it. With a deep breath, he slid closer, dipping his head into the liquid. With a lurching feeling, he closed his eyes until he landed. Draco looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his bathroom anymore, but rather a quaint little house. All he saw was stairs and a sort of hallway. Down the stairs came a pinch-faced woman who looked like she was constantly smelling something foul. He walked down and to the cupboard under the stairs. Draco felt himself being pulled towards it. Walking forward, he watched her pounding on the door and pulled the latch open. What's she planning to do? Scare the spiders? He started to chuckle at his own joke until the door opened from the inside and a small child climbed out and rubbed his eyes. With wild and untamable hair and emerald green eyes, Potter climbed out of the cupboard. He was much smaller than when Draco had first met him, so he guessed that Potter was only around eight years old. He was wearing clothes that looked like they could fit two, or even three of Potter as he was now.

When he walked into the kitchen, Draco followed, watching as he grabbed food out of the fridge and grabbed a pan. hen he started to cook, Draco looked around expecting someone to comment. He'd once tried to cook his mother breakfast and received a lashing because he could have hurt himself. Instead, all he heard was "Hurry it up, boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Potter parroted, pulling himself on a stool so he could see what he was doing. At the table, a squat faced man with a ridiculous mustache was sitting next to a boy who was too big for the chair he was sitting on. When Potter was done with the food, he slid it to a plate and walked it over to the table. The large boy tripped him and the food went flying across the kitchen. He waited until the boy would get in trouble, but instead, the man named Vernon stood and grabbed Potter by his hair, walking to the pristine living room. He pulled out the belt that was barely able to hold up the man's pants and Draco turned away and winced as he heard the impacts and the crying that Potter was doing. After it was done, he was shoved back into the cupboard and the door was locked. 

"You want to waste food, do you boy? Well, no dinner for you." Draco sucked in a breath as the vent in the door of the cupboard was closed, leaving the child in darkness. The scenery changed around him, the same exact place, but a different time. He could tell by the pictures littering the walls of nothing but that other child. 

Speaking of the other child, him and his mother were leaving. The boy kicked the wall where the cupboard was as he passed and walked out the front door. He listened for the car as it went away. 

When it was gone, Vernon opened the cupboard door. "You've embarrassed me in front of my workers for the last time, boy." 

"I didn't mean it! I don't know what happened."

"You set her dress on fire, is what happened."

"I wasn't anywhere near her! I didn't do it." The man reached in and grabbed Potter by his hair again, pulling his out. He was pulling Potter all the way upstairs, but when they passed a certain point, Potter began to fight and struggle against the grip that the fatty hand had held. Draco followed them up. "I'm sorry! No, please no. I won't do it again, please." Draco felt his mouth going dry as he watched the boy getting pulled into the furthest room. "Please, Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry."

Draco pulled his head away from the pensieve. His hands were shaking and his mouth was dry and he looked around his bathroom. Standing, he walked to his room, where Harry was curled into himself, his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs. 

Draco huffed and walked over, shifting Harry to his back and climbed over him. When Draco touched his face, he woke and sat up, nearly knocking heads with Draco. "Watch it!" He yelled as he laid back down. 

"You're up early."

"That's what happens when you are used to a work schedule, Potter. You tend to get up early."

"So why are you on top of me?"

"Because I can be. You need to wake up."

"I am awake." He grumbled, so Draco looked him in the eye. 

"If we're going to be doing this, we need to set ground rules."

"Like what?"

"Safewords. Likes and dislikes. What you're not willing to even try. Things you want to do more."

"Okay?" Draco deadpanned. 

"You've never been in a relationship like this, have you?" Potter shook his head. "Well, safe words are in case there's something that you need to stop doing or you don't like. We can address what you know you won't do so we don't end up doing it." Harry nodded. "So choose a safe word."

Harry shrugged minutely, probably throwing the first word he could think of, "Quidditch." Draco snorted, bowing his head as he tried not to laugh. 

"Alright. That ruins Quidditch for me, but whatever. Is there anything you strictly don't like?" His eyes lost their focus and Draco knew he was reliving parts of his childhood. 

"Don't touch my face while we're..." Draco nodded. 

"Okay, anything else?"

"Don't... call me boy." He mentioned and his face went a bit pale. "That's just weird." Draco nodded, not wanting to push too much. 

"What else?"

"Don't hold me by my wrists or throat." Draco nodded. He yelped as he was pushed off of Potter, who then straddled him instead. "Is there anything that you don't want to do?"

"Not particularly. We should talk about other thing; things that you'd be willing to do."

"Like what?" He knitted his eyebrows together as if he really didn't know. 

"There's plenty of things. Switching, bondage, toys, adding another person, threesomes, double pen-" Harry's hand clapped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. Draco looked up to see that Potter was flushed. Draco grinned and rolled them over, pinning Harry to the bed. "There's also fucking in public and humiliating. People get off to humiliation all the time." Harry covered his face with his hands. "Does any of that sound like something you don't want to do?" 

He shook his head, peeking through his fingers. "Nowhere public that people will know me."

"That's fair." Draco rolled off of him and out of the bed. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"The kitchen. If we're going to do this, I need sustenance."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Not for three days since I worked for a week straight. Food."

* * *

Draco watched with near admiration as Harry writhed on the bed. He’d gotten the toy yesterday after they were done eating and wasn’t sure that it would actually fit them, but it worked out fine. It was from an obscure store down Knockturn Alley and Draco was dubious in using it, but Harry so far seemed to be enjoying it. His toes were digging into the bed and his hips were shaking as a loud stream of moans ripped out of his chest. It probably didn't help Harry that the ring that was tight around his dick was keeping him from coming. 

"Draco! Please." He breathed out. "G- God, please. Let me come." He chuckled and used his wand to increase the vibrations, causing Harry to tense as he screamed. Draco especially loved this toy because it was attached to his magical signature. He was the only one who could turn it off or take it out. If anyone else tried, it wouldn't budge. Draco reached up and shifted the toy making Harry's back arch off the bed and he knew that he had hit the prostate. "Fuck!" His voice was hoarse from screaming and Draco was glad that he was well practised with silencing charms. He touched Harry's erection and his hips snapped up. "Please please please."

"If you don't stop, I'll gag you." He felt Harry's dick twitch in his hand and he chuckled. "Of course you'd like something like that. Speaking of, there's something I want to try. I had read in one of the books at that store about it and I want to try."

"Wh-" His breath hitched as Draco moved the toy around inside of him. Draco patted his thigh.

"I'll be back." He walked out of the room- albeit reluctantly- to go to the bag on the counter pulling out a blindfold and noise cancelling headphones. What don't wizards think of? He walked back in, and all of the blood in his body shot to his dick. Harry had decided to take things into his own hands, quite literally. Now, his feet were digging into the bed and his hips were canting upwards so that he was fucking into his fist. "Potter." He walked over and forced his hips down, then straddled him. His eyes were unfocused and his face was pink. "It's a shame you're making such a cute face." He started with the blindfold, tightening it so that it was firmly placed, then put the headphones on. He tensed, but when Draco touched his chin, he relaxed slightly. He couldn't really relax all the way, could he? He had a vibrator inside of him. 

When Draco slid down his body, he ended up in front of Harry's dick, which was twitching and red. Is that healthy? Harry wasn't complaining. He'd asked the lady at the desk- not without turning pink, of course- what the best things were. When she asked about his partner, he began to say that his partner was a girl to avoid shame, but then she looked at him like she could see the lie on her face. 

She mentioned that he should do more research, but she could teach him the basics. She told him about safe words and the difference between BDSM and violence against your partner. She also told him how some people think that complete submission is a good feeling causing him to think that maybe since Harry had been through so much in his life, he just wanted something not to be in his hands. He'd spent twenty minutes talking about different things that he could do and how to know if he took it too far. 

He didn't think he actually would. Draco doesn't so much get satisfaction from hurting Harry, as much as he likes to make Harry enjoy himself. If he gets off by pain and submission, well, that's just part of what he has to get used to. He ran a careful finger up the bottom of it, and Harry's hips shook again. He was grabbing the blanket as if it was taking all his strength not to trust his hips up. 

Draco walked over and sat on the bed next to him when the wards activated. "Shit." He leaned over and lifted the headphones so to whisper, "I'll be right back." he placed it back and straightened his clothes. 

Making sure to close the door, Draco walked out and opened the door, armed with his wand. "Blaise?" His friend was looking around as he stood there as if he wanted to be somewhere else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going, to be honest, it wasn't my idea. Pansy said that you were acting strangely. Usually, on your break from Healer work, you hang out with her or at least Floo call but she's been trying to reach you and the Floo is just off. She's been trying to get ahold of you because of some guy she's with." Blaise stepped forward as if to walk in but Draco pulled the door closer to himself, cutting him off.

"I'm a bit busy. Tell her that I'll contact her as soon as I'm free." Draco wanted this cut as short as possible. Blaise, however, just scowled at him. Of course, it couldn't be that easy. 

"Why are you acting so suspicious?"

"I was a Slytherin. It's who I am as a person." Any other time, he would have easily turned someone away, but his mind was filled with the things that he wanted to do with Harry, so he was a bit preoccupied. 

"What are you hiding?"

"Who says I'm hiding something?"

"Draco Malfoy, we shared a dorm room for seven years. I know what it looks like when you're hiding something." 

"I have someone with me. There, you know. You can go now." He tried to close the door, but a hand stopped it and Draco cursed. He pushed in and started walking towards the bedroom, so Draco, being as small as he was compared to Blaise, grabbed his foot, making him fall. Draco scrambled to his feet and pulled out his wand, locking his bedroom door. 

"What the hell, Draco?" Blaise asked, so Draco tensed. 

"Please leave. Just... you can come back tomorrow and I'll have everything sorted, but please." He looked at the door with the faintest hope that the headphones were as good a quality as the store clerk said they were. He pulled himself to stand and Draco swallowed. 

"Are you being abused?" Draco felt himself go cold. Is that was he was acting like?

"No! God, no. It's just that my... partner... doesn't want to see anyone right now." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting out of hand. 

"Draco, I know you're a pouf. You don't have to pretend."

"What? I'm not-"

"Again; same dorm. Bloody Saint Potter, remember?" Draco inwardly groaned. "If you don't show him to me, I'm going to assume you're being abused and I will get Pansy over here." Oh, that's the last thing Draco wants. He put his head in his hands and it seemed to be the exact time that Blaise decided to pull out his wand and unlock the door. As he pushed it open, Draco shoved him, knocking him into the wall. He pulled the door closed and locked it, back to his friend. Draco raked his hands down his face, not turning around. It was tense and silent for a long time. "Saint fucking Potter." Draco winced, trying to find a good explanation that wouldn't give away Harry's secret. Well, with him as he was, it wasn't going to be easy. "Pansy is going to-"

"No!" Draco turned around and looked his friend in the eye. "You can't tell her. Or anyone. This is a secret and he trusts me and I was already stretching it by you seeing and it was an accident that even I knew. You can't ruin this for me."

"For you?"

"He's... we're not dating or anything. This is just something that I do for him. He doesn't know about the pining or anything. It's just..."

"Casual."

"Yes! If you tell anyone, I swear to Merlin I will hex your bits right off."  Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"I have a better idea." Draco didn't like the look in his friend's eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just keeps getting bigger. I originally only planned on a one-shot.

"I don't know," Harry mentioned, stirring the tea in his cup. He was leaning against the counter and wearing Draco's sweats. He could tell that Harry was already shaking. It was subtle and if Draco wasn't watching for it, he wouldn't have noticed. From his potions, Draco could see the marks on Harry's skin. He still never had an explanation for the hole in Harry's chest or the scar along his arm. His gut twisted as he looked at Harry's hand where the words were permanently scratched into the skin. 

He brought it up with Harry after Blaise left, promising not to say anything no matter the outcome. It was all Harry's choice and if he didn't want to, Draco wouldn't push it. "You're allowed to say no. It's just, it's my fault that he knew in the first place." Harry took a long drink from his cup. 

"So you've said." Draco winced at his hard tone.

"I'll be in the room if you want. Hell, I could join in if that works for you." Harry was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he looked at the floor. 

"You'll tell him what not to do?"

"Of course." 

"And if he does it anyway?"

"I'll hex him right there." Harry nodded, setting his cup down. Draco walked closer, running his thumb along Harry's jawline. Draco felt no greater desire than to kiss him at that moment. "Can..." He swallowed thickly. "Do you mind telling me why you... don't like those things?" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you don't already know." Draco felt pale. 

"Wh- what are you-"

"I'm an Auror. I know what it feels like to have memories extracted. Even in my sleep." Draco tensed as he backed away. "If the case has extremely sensitive information, rather than saying anything about it, they'll just pull out the memory. It's not common, but since they seem to send me on the most difficult cases, it happens to me often enough that I need a few days to recover." Draco swallowed, looking around the counter. "My wand is in your bedroom."

"So..."

"I will admit I was understandably upset. I'm sure you would be too." Harry shrugged to himself. "But then I thought ' _ Hey, he's the only one who knows what I'm like and stayed around so I don't really care. _ ' It's not like you weren't going to find out in some other way. Maybe you did that, or I eventually would have told you." He picked up his cup again, taking a drink. "Hermione and Ron don't know." Draco tensed again.

"They're your closest friends."

"They know about the cupboard and the physical abuse. Nothing else. No one else knew." He seemed calm on the outside, but his hands were still shaking. 

"I'm... sorry." Harry just shrugged. 

"Call your friend. Just stay in the room. I've never done this before." Draco nodded but didn't want to leave the room. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry nodded, but Draco was still dubious. It felt almost wrong, but since Harry said he was okay... He called Blaise over and they talked while Harry was waiting in the room.

"So... some ground rules." Blaise was sitting across from him on the couch. "You have to swear on your life- no, on your wand that you will not say anything to anyone ever." His friend nodded. 

"I won't say anything to anyone."

"Alright. He likes pain, but-" Blaise sat up, eyes widening. 

"Potter is a masochist?"

"Do you want to do this or not? Because if you want to keep interrupting, I'll just obliviate you and send you away." He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. There are things that you absolutely can't do. If you do, I will personally curse you to never get it up again."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"Just because. His rules, not mine. It's not my place to say."

"I know we haven't seen each other in the greater part of two years, but I didn't expect you to change so much." Draco just rolled his eyes, ignoring him. 

"You can't hold him by his throat or wrists." Something flickered behind Blaise's eyes, but it quickly went away. "You can't touch his face while you're sleeping with him, and don't call him 'boy.' He said that he hates that the most." Blaise nodded, looking at the floor. "He asked me to be in the room with him as well."

* * *

Draco expected Blaise to be hesitant. But now, he was sitting in a chair, watching Blaise and Harry. Harry was on his knees and his face was buried into the same blanket that his fists were squeezing and he was rocking his hips as Blaise was preparing him. Leaning on his fist, Draco watched the primal display.

Harry lifted his head slightly. "It's enough."

"I've barely even-" He looked up at Draco who nodded, so he pulled away. Blaise had insisted that they use lube no matter what Draco said. Maybe he was more depraved since he didn't. He lined himself up and shoved his hips forward. Harry let out a moan and his back arched. "Damn." Blaise muttered. "Is he always so..." He couldn't finish what he was saying, and Draco knew exactly why. He'd been in that position. Draco watched as Blaise started to move and Harry buried his face again. 

Draco couldn't help himself from walking over and sitting on the bed, lifting Harry to meet his eyes. He smiled kindly at the sexed look on Harry's face, letting him lay his head on Draco's shoulder. He gave a devious smile and reached out to drag his nails roughly along Harry's spine. He watched Blaise tighten his fingers into Harry's waist as his hips faltered. Harry made a sound, but Draco lifted his head again, distracting him with a kiss. Teeth and tongue and a flurry of lips and moans and Blaise finally started to move again. 

"Why don't you touch yourself, Harry?"

"I'm... allowed?" Blaise's head snapped up from where he was looking and he looked straight at Draco, who grinned. 

"You're allowed." His hand instantly fell to his prick, stroking himself with vigour, tensing and making a small whimpering sound as he came. By the sound Blaise made, he seemed to come as well. Draco tried not to feel offended that he didn't pull out, but it wasn't working. 

Harry slumped down and Draco understood. He'd been pushing his body a great deal these past two days with little to no rest in between. Everything was cleaned up and while Harry rested in his bed, Blaise and Draco shared tea and small talk in the living room. 

"Have you ever just seen how far you could push it?" Draco scowled at his friend. "I'm just wondering. He seems pretty... versatile." Draco sniffed.

"We're still relatively new at this. Not counting today, we've only actually done this like three times. It was an accident that it even started. I was dealing with a pretty bad curse that he stepped in front of."

"Fucking Gryffindor." Draco wasn't sure if he should tell Blaise why he stepped in front of it because it might be sensitive information, so he just avoided it altogether.

"Well, from there, I found out and did the very un-healer thing-"

"You fucked him in a hospital?" Blaise looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. 

"If you put it that way." His friend laughed out loud. They talked more about nothing, but Draco could tell something had changed. Something in their friendship was slightly different now, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

The answer came almost two months later when Harry walked through the Floo uninvited like he did quite often. "Are we dating?" He asked. Draco had thought of that for the past month. 

"Do you want to be? I mean, we go on dates and half the clothes in my closet are yours. We have sex sometimes but sometimes we just sit and listen to music, or I'll go to yours and we watch the Velatision-”

"Television."

"So maybe we are."

"And..." He took a breath. "Does Blaise count in that?" Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry. His hair was mussed as if he had his fingers through it and he still had Auror robes on. Sometimes, Blaise did join in. Sometimes they would all sleep in the same bed and sometimes they would do what Blaise wanted too. Sometimes Harry would have sex with both of them in a day, or just one. it had gotten to the point where Draco doesn't even have to be there all the time anymore. Sometimes it's just Harry and Blaise or even Draco and Blaise hanging out. 

All this time and he'd never thought about it. "I don't know." 

"You've never considered it?"

"Everything all just became normal. It was never at the top of my mind." Harry snorted as he walked into the kitchen, plucking a piece of pepper from the cutting board, taking a bite. "Hey!" He snapped, but Harry just smiled as he started to pull his robes off.

"These can get so suffocating sometimes." From his position, he could see the mark in the centre of Harry's chest. 

"You never told me. What happened to your chest?" Harry looked down, fingers gliding over the hole. He gave a soft chuckle that Draco barely actually managed to hear. He turned back around, pulling himself up to sit on the counter that Draco wasn't preparing food on. 

"During our seventh year, when Hermione, Ron and I were on the run," Draco nodded, turning so to pay full attention to the man in front of him. He seemed to respond well every time Draco did that, "We were looking for Horcruxes." Draco pulled in a breath. "We only found the one because Dumbledore and I went to this cave and..." He shook his head, looking down for a moment. "Anyways, Dumbledore destroyed one, I destroyed on in our second year without knowing it, but we didn't have a basilisk, so we didn't know how to destroy it. We spent the time on the run trading who was going to wear it. I was wearing it when it started to... I guess attack." Harry looked like he was far off, actually living the experience rather than just remembering. "Hermione couldn't get it to stop so she had to blast it off."

"Why'd you wear it if it had part of someone's soul inside of it?"

"Voldemort's soul." Draco felt the blood leave his body again. "He had seven Horcruxes."

"So that's..."

"Why he survived."

"What..." Draco swallowed thickly. "What were they?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's chalice, his family necklace, his diary, the stone of resurrection, The Lost Diadem, his snake..." Harry cut himself off with a small laugh. "And me."

"What?" Draco hadn't heard much about Horcruxes before, only things he heard in passing as a child from his father. Was it possible to make a person into a Horcrux?

"Yea. When he killed my mum and tried to kill me, he was going to make my death into the last Horcrux. It worked, kind of, but the curse rebounded because of my mum's protection."

"I thought she died."

"She gave her life for me to live which has something to do with ancient magic. Up until the final battle, I was a Horcrux. I had part of his soul in me." Draco took a steadying breath. 

"What happened at the battle?"

"When you destroy a Horcrux, you destroy the soul inside of it along with the thing that it's inside of."

"You really did die."

"For only a while. I don't remember much of what happened. All I know is when he killed me, he killed the part of his soul that was inside of me." Draco shuddered at the idea. obviously wanting to change the subject, Harry asked, "What are you making?"

The tension in the room slowly disappeared and they ended up sitting down and eating at the same moment that Blaise walked in, also uninvited. "Smells wonderful. What House Elf did you hire." Draco made a sound in his throat as Harry laughed. He sat down and ate as well, and they all shared thing about their day, Harry talking about dealing with desk duty because he got into a fight with another Auror.

"He was spouting stuff about werewolves. Obviously, I would get upset. I didn't mean to actually hex his brows off." Draco chuckled "I mean, they'll grow back, but until they do, I'm stuck at the damn desk."

The room fell into a comfortable silence and Draco was reminded of the question Harry had asked as soon as he Floo'd in. He'd heard his mother hissing to his father about something along those lines from muggles. She called it degenerate, but he couldn't see it. It was an interesting relationship that the three of them had. 

"Hey, Harry." He looked up at Blaise with his last unceremonious mouthful of food. He swallowed the food, wincing slightly as it seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat. When it was done, he nodded. "Have you ever tried to take two people at once?" Harry coughed at the idea and Draco looked incredulous.

"Is that all you came here for?"

"No!" Blaise looked wholeheartedly offended. "I actually came here for food and conversation, but the thought just came to me. you can't really think that I'm that shallow."

"He has been here for more than just that." Harry reasoned. "We're all practically dating anyways."

"When did you become so level-headed?"

"About three years ago." He mentioned drily, and Draco winced. Three years ago when he won against the dark lord. 

"Right. Maybe this is something we should talk about? There's a big difference between what we've been doing and doing that." Harry sighed, levitating his plate to the small kitchen. 

"So we'll talk," Harry said, letting himself relax into the chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes, just let me know. The next chapter PROBABLY won't have any smut. Not sure yet.

Draco could have died right there and he would go to wherever he was destined with happiness. Harry was sitting in his lap as he laid down, shifting his hips. Draco looked down at the piece of black silicone keeping Harry from coming then up at his neck, the only two extra things on his body. 

Recently, Draco has taken to putting a collar on Harry, two black leather straps connected by a heart shaped piece of metal in the center. Harry nearly wept when he offered it, giving him a mind numbing blow job and now he keeps it on. He only ever takes it off when he's leaving the house. Now it was flush against the skin of his throat which the muscles were tensing as he strained. His fingers were digging crescents into Draco's chest and his eyes were unfocused. It probably didn't help that fingers were passing up and down his torso as his body shifted. 

_ The evening finished when Harry finally agreed to the terms. The regular terms applied, but he also mentioned that instead of just a stopping safe word, he'd need a pausing safe word because he'd never done this before. Blaise stood, walking over and pulling Harry up. “That's fine. What should the word be?” He asked, pushing himself flushed against Harry's back. Blaise walked them back towards the bedroom so Draco followed.  _

_ “Um…” He tried, Blaise pulling his hips. It started at a slow grind, Blaise pulling Harry's hips in a rhythmical sway. Soon, he turned, pushing his front against Blais’s undulating body. Draco thought he could watch this all night, those two beautiful people grinding in his hallway. Blaise brought up a knee, shoving it between Harry's legs and he threw his head back, moaning.  _

_ “You have to pick a word,” Blaise mentioned before mouthing up his neck and nipping the area behind his ear.  _

_ The hall was so dark that Draco couldn't tell where Harry ended and where Blaise began. “I- uh-” He swallowed thickly.  _

_ “Come on, Harry.”  _

_ “Pink,” He rushed out and pulled himself off the wall. He turned, grabbing Draco's shirt before Blaise pulled him to the bed.  _

Draco would be using the pensieve again, no doubt. Watching Harry getting fingered open my Blaise as he was straddling Draco was a sight he would want to watch over and over again. Now, he was grinding his hips slowly as his body tensed. Blaise was whispering encouragements into his ear. 

“You're doing so good,” Harry's insides tightened and his dick twitched. “Look at you. Here, all lovely while Draco fucks into you. You're so good.” 

He looped his finger into the metal ring and pushed Harry down to be closer to Draco. The first time they tried that, Draco was dubious. He didn't like hands, so would the collar be different? The same? Would he hate it? Harry responded by moaning out, though, as Draco felt himself twitch in his pants then. “Tell him how good he is, Draco.”

“So- so good. You're doing so good. You're being so good for us.” Harry’s dick twitched against Draco's belly at the words. 

“I'm gonna start to open you up a bit more,” Blaise informed before Draco felt fingers touching his dick. His hips jerked up and Harry called out. It was a strange feeling, Blaise’s fingers pushing into Harry beside his own dick. Harry liked it, obviously, because he was moaning and thrusting back against the intrusion. Draco could feel three fingers wiggling beside him before Blaise pulled out and the blunt tip of his dick pressed against Harry's hole. Harry tensed. “Come on,” Blaise mumbled as he pushed forward. He was met with resistance. “You gotta let me in,” Harry's insides were fluttering around Draco. Draco felt another finger against Harry's hole and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that it wasn't pushing in. Blaise was practically petting Harry's rim. “Let me in.”

“I'm trying-” Harry sobbed out. Blaise pushed at his back, laying him flat against Draco. This put Harry at a different angle, letting him loosen easier. When he finally pushed in, Harry called out. Blaise waited for a moment before pushing in further. When he was flush against Potter, Blaise paused. 

“Please, please- please move.” 

Draco watched Blaise run a comforting hand down Harry's spine and back before his hips shifted making a slow drag along the line of Draco's erection. He called out at the sensation, but not nearly as loud as Harry. Harry moved to his arms rather than laying flat and Draco could see he was silently crying. Draco bit his lip, conflicted. 

He wanted nothing more than to wipe away his tears, but he also knew the rule about touching Harry's face. They only made that mistake once. 

_ It was their first time taking things slow and steady. No fast pace or extra push. Draco was moving inside of him while Blaise was leaving a line of kisses down his chest. It was Blaise’s idea for Harry's birthday. Everything was going well until Blaise’s fingers absently started to make their way up hid body. The second they touched his face, he tensed and Draco stopped. As if realizing what he did wrong only then, Blaise pulled away, but the damage was done. Harry grew frantic, pulling away and fighting skin contact.  _

_ When Harry was free of contact, he pulled himself into a ball. Blaise apologized profusely for the next three days, not even touching Harry until he was given permission. Draco wondered if Blaise knew how to handle a situation like this, and if so, how?  _

Draco decided against his plans, letting Harry cry, but chose to run his hands up and down Harry's thighs in a comforting manner. When Draco shifted his hips, Harry's head snapped back to Blaise’s shoulder, his eyes wide and his body tense. He was mouthing silently as he began to shift his own hips. Draco's hands snapped to Harry's shoulders while Blaise’s grabbed tight to his hips. 

Draco liked when Harry got like this. Too overwhelmed by pleasure to speak, making words with his body instead. Eyes glazed over and body flushed. It's the prettiest Harry had ever been in his eyes. Harry hadn't always been pretty, but he never looked bad. He used to be lanky, stick like and too thin, small for his age. Then he grew into his body, his ragged hair, his muscles. 

Draco let out a shaky breath as Harry tensed around him. Blaise started moving faster, the sliding shift driving Draco insane. He'd never felt anything like it. Harry's chest was heaving and he was moaning out, his thighs twitching. Hands on those wonderful thighs, Draco shifted his hips as best he could being pinned against the bed by Harry's own. 

When he ran a delicate finger along Harry's dick, the man  _ squealed _ , thrusting his hips forward. Blaise hummed and leaned down. “You wanna try to fuck yourself on our dicks?” He ran his finger along the jut of Harry's jaw, the line where they were able to touch. Any further up was bad. Harry looked at Blaise with shining eyes before nodding. 

Putting his hands on Draco's shoulders, Harry leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Draco's lips before leaning up again. He rocked his hips, his face turning to one of pure ecstacy. He rocked forward again, a small moan pushing out of his throat. His nails were digging into Draco's skin. His dick, thick and dark, was twitching with the pressure around it. Draco could feel it more than see as it twitched with every time that he thrust his hips back. 

He began to mouth words silently so Blaise had to lean forward to hear. He chuckled into Harry's ear before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Harry's dick. This action made Harry tense and scream out. “He wants to come.” Blaise explained simply, running a loose fist up and down the shaft. “Should we let him come?” Draco had to blink away the haze over his head to understand what Blaise asked. He was close as well. He could feel it In his stomach, his thighs, the tight muscles of his groin. 

He couldn't manage words, only nodding jerkily. Blaise smirked and pulled off the cock ring. A few more thrusts and Harry was throwing his head back in a silent scream, his come dirtying Draco's stomach and chest. Some of it landing on his face. Draco snapped his hips up, his eyes going white and his body tensing as the world melted away for a moment. 

When the world came back, he registered the solid weight of Harry on his torso. He hummed as he felt for his wand. When he didn't find it, he just sighed. He'd clean up in the morning. 


End file.
